The Moment
by Dita Lanquor
Summary: Before Gene is able to go out in space, he has to visit a good friend of his at the Eternity Lounge. An alien singer, they want to cherish the moment they have together. Gene/OC.


The Moment

By: Dita

I don't own Outlaw Star.

* * *

Seeing this woman was Gene's little secret that he wanted nobody to know about. The Eternity lounge was not one of his places to go at night, nor did he even look like he would fit in with the crowd. The air was thick with incense and the lights were dimmed giving the lounge a cozy atmosphere. Even though he felt as if he stuck out like a sore thumb, nobody had ever given him any problems. Gene had always gotten there early enough to nab his same table; stage left with a small appetizer and a glass of wine.

For the past few months, an alien musician currently had Blue Heaven wrapped around her little finger. The woman was always so involved with the crowd and he was always one of the men she'd try and make eye contact with for the night which always gave him a fluffy feeling inside of his chest. Gene knew he had a lot in common with this woman. The way she walked, smiled, and talked all conveyed the meaning of a seductress; he knew he should have avoided her, but he was a player and everything needed to be tasted in Blue Heaven. Gene leaned back in his chair and removed his black sunglasses once the lights darkened in the audience and the spotlights on the stage brightened. The scarlet red curtains parted to reveal a tall, thin woman with lavender skin and sharp features. An enticing smile was painted on her purple lips as her solid dark eyes opened to see her pleased crowd. She was dressed in a black bandeau top with straps of fabric wrapped around her hips and stomach.

"Good evening, my fans and welcome newcomers," her voice was modest and contained a thick British accent that she used to her advantage to woo the audience even more. "I thank you all for coming here tonight. For those newcomers, my name is Tarja and I would like you to please sit back, relax and enjoy."

Gene watched as she adjusted her skirt to reveal her bare left leg and threw her silver locks behind her back. In his heart, he felt as if everything she did on stage was for just him even though he would just have some small talk here and there after she was done performing for the night and even that was on a few occasions if she wasn't exhausted. Tarja directly connected eyes with him before she even sang a note causing his heart to flutter and his stomach to begin doing back flips. This was not like him to feel nervous and he was trying his hardest to avoid her from realizing that her little gesture worked.

The entirety of Tarja's performance kept Gene chilled to the bone. Her voice was like wind chimes when she would reach her high notes and like a church bell when she reached her low notes. Even though it was hard to tell where she was precisely looking, but he just continued to think that the only two people were Tarja and himself in this room. She was performing her songs just for him and the galaxy was in a happy place, everything was perfect. The audience would make jeers to her in the middle of some of her songs while she was belly dancing during instrumental parts of the song; Gene's blood would boil and make him want to punch the noise-maker in the face. It was not cute, nor proper, so why in the world were they doing it? Weird though, he was used to being one of those noise-makers, but now he did not have the desire to even try. However, during her last song, the noise-makers stopped. Tarja sat down on a stool behind and exhaled loudly before singing the first note as a hum. There was no accompanist, there was no background music, and her voice was the only sound heard in the lounge besides the clanking of dishes and silverware. Gene could see tears forming in her eyes and a tightness in his chest that made him want to hold her in his arms. The end of her a-capella piece drew a standing ovation from the crowd, Gene one of the first to stand and applaud for her. A smile was on her face as she blew kisses to the audience and bowed, thanking the crowd for their support. The moment when she went backstage was the moment the predator was going to strike at his prey.

Tarja had made it back to her dressing room, where she was reading the numerous fan cards and admiring the bouquets that were decorating her room. Around her mirror were the notes from her fans which would always bring her up, day-by-day, when she had to come to work. Humming softly as she took off her makeup, she began to dread the next rehearsal since she probably did not perform to well this go. Nothing was ever perfect for her, even though the crowd and her boss said otherwise. Tarja was alone in Blue Heaven, and missed having somebody that could get her out of her elitist mindset and focus on her heart. A sigh came from her lips as she rubbed her eyes before washing her face.

Gene had been standing outside her door for the past three minutes with a present in his hands. He was nervous, an emotion that really did not come to him when it came to a female, but he had to be as cool as possible. He exhaled softly before gently knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

Her voice was still divine, and he tried not to stutter too much, "A-…a friend."

Tarja did not recognize the voice, but this was probably a fan and turning them away would be her downfall, "Please, come in."

The door opened to reveal the tall, lean, dark-skinned, red-headed male dressed in a black suit with a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a purple bow. Tarja was surprised that he came here to see her when usually he would stay out there and wait for her if she decided that she wanted to stay at the lounge for a little bit longer.

"Gene," she threw the towel on a rack before giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

He was surprised she didn't say anything else.

"I wanted to give you something as a, you know, kind of a return gift for you being there for me if I wasn't feeling great and-…singing." Damn, he sounded like a pre-teen who was trying to hit on an older girl.

Her solid, dark eyes were full of joy as she heard him speak. "You really did not have to get me anything, honest. I do this because I love music and I know that music makes people smile."

When he gave her the present, he started to notice even more that his palms were sweating and became more conscious that his palms probably soaked the wrapping paper. It was nice that Tarja did not just completely blow him away, but was amazed at what was inside. A solid oak box with a stained glass lid depicting the night sky; however when she opened it, a jingle of one of her pieces began to play. A mirror was on the underside of the lid, a moon rotated to the tune of the song, and the box was inlaid with plush deep violet velvet.

"Oh Gene…I do not know what to say…" tears began to swell in her eyes.

Gene did not know what to say either; her face was all the proof he needed that she was happy with his gift. He readily accepted her into his arms just because she in such a shock. Her nails dug into the fabric of his suit jacket causing him to hold her tighter to his body. The smell of her shampoo was just as lovely as her voice; he had to stay like this forever with her. Tarja pulled back though to run her fingers across the cool glass of the lid.

"I would have never thought I was this loved for my fans to get me something that will last a long time," a chuckle was emitted to stiffen her shock and gratitude.

A finger slipped under her delicate chin to lift her head. His eyes were full of joy as well as a smile on his lips, "Come on now, don't be so negative. You're an amazing artist, so you deserve all your fans and all the gifts they give."

His little saying helped cheer her up. She reached for him one more time to embrace him, burying her cheek into his chest. Gene was shocked, but still desired to embrace her small frame.

"Would you like to escort me home, Gene? It'd be nice to have some company this time around." Tarja pulled away from him.

Gene chuckled, "I would love to."

Tarja's loft looked far better than the warehouse that his bachelor self and Jim lived in. It was well furnished in a contemporary way, with black leather furniture but color was added by plants, and paintings and sculptures of people or abstract designs. She was on the top floor of a high-rise and had an amazing view of Blue Heaven. From where her loft was, she could easily see where Blue Heaven ended and the wastelands of the planet began. He had a feeling that she loved it when there was a power outage or a storm was going on; right now, it was just a sea of lights below and the black sky above.

"It's a beautiful sight to see the sea of lights, isn't it?" The long, silver-haired alien walked up to Gene, her hands in her jacket pockets, her voice soft.

"Yeah, it's like a small scale version of space."

"And just as colorful too, you should see what I get in my bedroom." Tarja began to walk back to her room.

A few seconds passed before he realized what she had said. He saw her turn a corner, and he abruptly acted to get follow her. Opening the two double doors, Tarja revealed to him the master bedroom. Behind her large bed were panes of windows that acted as a wall, and above her bed was a large skylight that revealed the stars above because of the minimal light that was coming through the black curtains. The room was carpeted, and it was warm and cozy, but cool and comfortable, perfect for going to sleep. Gene walked closer to the bed and looked up at the pane of glass above his head, in awe that he saw more stars up here than he would ever dreamed to down below. It was beautiful.

"You're lucky, Tarja. I'd love to be in your shoes."

She walked up to one of the window panes and cracked open the black curtain, "I always wish that for one day I could swap shoes with somebody else. I live in the life of luxury, but it's lonely. I sleep for a few hours a night, wake up, make breakfast and a lunch, get ready, and then go rehearse for more than five hours for a show that will only last an hour."

Gene walked behind her and slid his hands around her waist causing her to inhale sharply through her teeth, tightly gripping on to the thick suede fabric of the curtains. "The songs that I do at the end of my act are supposed to be 'improv'; however, the time it takes to properly rehearse one of those songs can take hours."

"It's amazing that you can do that and still love what you do. I require, at least, twelve hours of sleep time, another three for nap time, three hours for food, four for bar hopping, and the last two or so can be dedicated to work, but I better get a thirty minute break," Gene was hoping to make her laugh. "You'd have the most laid back day ever if we switched shoes."

Tarja turned in his arms and reached up to touch the scars on his cheek before running her hand down to the dress shirt he was wearing, "at least I get the opportunity to be with you."

Gene leaned down and kissed her violet lips, almost pushing her over in the passionate embrace. Tarja grabbed the top of his dress shirt, refusing to let go just so she could cherish every moment of his lips on hers. He pulled back to see the look of need on her face for him as her fingers quickly manipulated the buttons of his dress shirt to reveal his scared chest. He inhaled sharply when her hand touched his chest, making the fire in his chest burn brighter for her. An arm wrapped around her thin waist to pull her hips closer to his causing a soft moan to escape her lips before she pressed her lips upon his once more. Gene could easily hoist her up with one arm to let her legs snake their way around his waist. The more they kissed, the more that fire in both of their chests for each other began to burn. The couple had an aching in the pit of their stomach and this was the only way to solve it.

Gently, he laid the both of them down on the thick comforter. Tarja refused to break their kiss while her hands were gripping and pulling at the red hair upon his head. The moment he broke the kiss to breathe and looked to her, she pouted as she ran her thumb against the scars on his cheek. There was silence between the two for neither of them knew what to say. Gene ran his hand up her thigh and to the front of her pants where he pressed the heel of his hand against the zipper. Tarja gasped causing him to press his lips upon hers once more, catching her breath; she bit down on his lower lip playfully once he pulled away. His name was whispered from her lips, his warm hands touching her bare stomach from underneath her cream-colored jacket. Tarja unbuttoned the fabric to reveal the black lace brassier; his eyes were dancing over her full chest, just wanting to rip it off of her. Gene lowered himself to support his weight on his arm, one hand cupping one ear and stroking her cheek with his thumb and the other massaging the soft flesh through the lace. She arched her back and spread her legs for him to sit comfortably against her. His body was warm and comforting; her hands sliding up and down his back and attempting to overcome his strength to press his body directly on hers. However, he resisted causing her to whine in protest.

"Shhh," he nuzzled his face in her hair, pressing his hips against her own causing that whine to become a soft moan.

Tarja reached behind her and undid the fabric that bound her breasts from his touch. Like a child hungry for its mother, Gene quickly pulled the brassier off of her and led a trail of kisses to the sensitive bud of flesh. Tarja arched her back into his mouth as his tongue danced and his lips sucked while his other hand was rubbing the bare flesh of her toned stomach. Gene stopped his teasing and looked down at her solid, deep red eyes. She wanted him, badly, and he knew that there was no way of hiding it from him like she could the rest of her emotions. In a blink of an eye, both of them had removed each other's clothes till they were as bare as the day they were born. His body pressed tightly against hers, warming her, and forcing her to adjust her hips to let him inside of her. She ran her hands up his well-muscled arms as he pressed his hardened self against her causing her to blush. Gene looked at her face, whispering in her ear that there was nothing to worry about before pushing himself inside of her.

Tarja cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her back arched, body tightened, and her legs opened more to give him space. Gene could not help but release a moan of pleasure as he pushed himself to her limit. He did not move, but waited until she looked as if she was used to him for the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain. His fingers laced through her silver hair as he kissed her cheek and ran his thumb over her right breast. Her breath was labored from the shock of him inside of her, but she was not going to let that make her stop. She stopped digging her claws into his biceps and ran her hands to the back of his neck, opening her eyes, and pressing her forehead against his own. Gene was shocked, she had that look in her eye that she needed him to keep going or else. His hand ran down her side and rested there as he began to thrust his hips causing her to growl ferociously as she gripped his hair tightly.

They were both in a world of ecstasy and passion. He had taken the pureness of many girls in the past, but this one was different. When he took her, she fit him like a new glove, and she was only making his more primal side come out. Her moans, growls, the way she tugged at his hair all made him want to treat her like she was another woman on the street and make her feel the pain of pleasure; however, Tarja was different. She was special, and she was his. Gene buried his face in the crook of her neck with his hands gripping her thighs. Tarja was trembling under him from the pressure building in her lower abdomen. She was begging him to go faster in his ear which was making it harder for Gene to himself back from even his climax. Tarja could feel her body tense as that energy released from her abdomen to her body. She cried his name once more, her legs as wide as they could be and her hands gripping the sheets tightly beside her head. Gene could not resist anymore. The moment she climaxed, her walls surrounding him grew moister and were just begging for his seed to be released inside of her. Gene's arms flexed, squeezing her body into to his as he kept his face burrowed in her neck, softly grunting as his climax overcame his body.

The two laid there for a moment until their bodies were able to move again after the satisfying experience. Gene pulled himself up and looked down at her perfect body, his eyes focusing on her slow breathing; he did not want to leave her, he wanted to be one with her forever. His hand once again reached up to touch her face, causing her solid eyes to open and see his warm, smiling face. Tarja's hands wrapped around his strong forearm then began to guide his hand to rub her face and neck.

"How'd it feel?" he whispered, keeping himself deep inside of her.

There were no words she could say. All she could do was smile and kiss his lips before she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He smiled at her before moving off of her to lie down beside her. She nestled under the covers, curled up next to her first as she concentrated on his deep heartbeat.

As Gene laid there, one arm wrapped around Tarja's body, he stared up at the skylight, looking at the stars in the sky. They were beautiful just like her. He was quiet; however, she knew where his mind was going to, and she wanted to go there too.


End file.
